Falling For The Enemy
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Yuki's always hated Kyo. Kyo's always hated Yuki. That's the way its always been.But no one can choose who they love. And when hate is being overtaken by lust, will they find they're falling for the enemy? Contain's mild yaoi If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new story! Its my first serious thing thats more than a couple of lines long so I would be very very happy if you could review**

Their was a time when I hated Kyo. When the very sight of him made me want to punch something, him in particular. But now when ever I see him I get butterflies, I feel...warm and squishy. Oh God, its confusing... But at the same time I know if I tried to tell him, he'd reject me. Cast me aside like I mean nothing. Then it would be another insult that he'd say just before we fight. Yuki's gay.

I want to tell Tohru about this but well...she can't really keep a secret all that well. She'd go red everytime I passed her and look at me like she was hiding something, and in the end, Kyo would figure it out. That would be bad. I wish I could tell him without fear of rejection. I wish I could look at him without seeing the utter hate in his eyes when he met my gaze. It hurts so much...to know the one you love wishes you were dead. So, no. I'm not going to tell him. Even if my life depends on it I will never, ever tell him. I think I'd rather die than be crushed like that. Is this what love is? Is it?

That damn rat! I wish I could stop thinking about him. I try to tell myself I think about him because I hate him so much. Because he's my enemy! The one thing standing in my way of becoming a member of the Zodiac. The one thing that would make me excepted. But thats not it at all. Its something else. Because the thoughts aren't "I hate that damn rat! He makes me sick!" There this."I wonder what Yuki's doing? I wonder what Yuki's wearing today?" And stupid stuff like that. That damn rat! Why is it him that makes me feel like this! Its not even because he's a guy! Its because he's the RAT! He's my enemy! So why can't I stop thinking about him? Gah! Its so...STUPID!

I hate him! I HATE HIM! Why does it have to be him that makes me feel like this! WHY! I HATE HIM!

But at the same time...I think I...

Is this what love is? Is it?

Its second period at school and I can't stop looking at Kyo. He sits two seats to my left and all period my eyes have been drifting over there. Its always like this. Even though he isn't in most of my classes I can't stop looking around checking to see if by some miracle he's there. Its embarresing. I just can't seem to stop looking at him. Before I can look away he mets my gaze."What are you looking at, Rat!" He snaps. I know if I tell him even the slightest bit of what I'm thinking he'll only laugh at me." I just can't stop staring at something as...ugly as you!" I snap back. I don't mean any of it. Not a single word. Its funny how if you don't look at it carefully, you can confuse love with hate.

That damn rat! He thinks he's such a smartass! "I can't stop staring at something as ugly as you!" Ha! Funny! Its the only class that me and that damn Yuki's in! And still he manages to make me mad! Whats even worse is that even though I try to convince myself that I don't care WHAT he thinks of me, it still hurts more than any of the bruises and cuts he's ever given me, to know he thinks I'm ugly.

**And there concludes my new chapter! Yay! I'm being all serious this time! :) **

**This is actually the first romance story I've ever written! I've been...well going through my first proper crush so I kinda know how it feels! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

# Sick #  
Chapter 2- Sick

KS He thinks I'm ugly. Why does that bother me so much? Why can't I stop thinking about that damn rat? I hate him! He's my enemy! So...why do I care about him so much? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Could it be that...I like him? No! Its impossible! No matter what, I'll never fall for him. Never.

YS Kyo's sick. A fever. Tohru made him stay home. I guess I don't feel so good ever. All night I thought of those words I said to him. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. The exact oppisite of Kyo. In fact...I'm the ugly one. All those horrid,dark thoughts swirling around my mind. Ugly. Even though I may look okay on the outside, my heart is black and rotten. Ugly. Even though I like Kyo...I still hurt him...I still mock him...I still hate him. Ugly.  
I hate him. Because if I let myself love him...it'll be over. He'll never come near me again. So...even if he hates me. Even if I hate him. I'll stay here. Hate and love keep close company, after all.

KS Yuki's sick too. Tohru made us both stay in bed. I hate being near him. Even now...I can almost sense him across the hall. So close. Impossible to reach. When I'm near him...I get those weird feelings. Those feelings I know I shouldn't have. Those feelings I'm trying to fight. I'm scared...that if I get any closer...I'll not be able to fight those feelings anymore. That I'll fall for him. No matter what, that can never happen. Never.

Never.

YS What am I doing here? I can't be here. So why am I standing in his room? Thank goodness he's asleep. Kyo looks a lot happier when he's asleep. He's got a sweet half smile on his face. I wonder whats making him smile? I wonder what makes him so happy he'd smile so tenderly? I wish I could make him smile...that would be...

"Yuki..." Kyo mumbled in his sleep." I...love...you..."

What? I must have heard wrong. This...is impossible. He can't love me. He can't! Its impossible! So...why did he say my name? Why? Kyo...loves...me?  
Kyo stirs in his sleep. I rush out not wanting him to know that I'd been there. He can't ever know. He can't know...that I love him...

I love you, Kyo.

End.  
Hey! I finally updated! Happy dance! So please review! I would LOVE to see what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

# Confess #  
This chapter is dedicated to Animecrazychick! Thanks so much! ^_^

YS I don't understand. How can this be possible? He can't love me! He just can't! Its impossible! I'm so confused! But...I can't help feeling so happy...  
I don't know what I should do...but I need to tell him somehow...

KS I keep having dreams about that damn rat! I can't even get to sleep without him bothering me! I need to do something...before I go insane! Its driving me mad! But what can I do?

YS Kyo knows. I left a note for him. I told him how I feel. Now all I can do is wait...  
I don't know what I'll do if he rejects me. What can I do? Its his choice. I feel so useless. I can't do anything but wait...

So...yeah! A short one! I couldn't think of what to write! But...I'll update soon. At least I hope so! :) Oh! And add me on Facebook. I'm Princess Unicorn123! Please? I've only got one friend! 


End file.
